St Edwards' : Asylum
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Eli falls for the new nurse at St. Edwards'.


Hey... It's been a while. Sorry I haven't been updating. I'm... Recovering. Just got out of the hospital. Again, sorry. Anyway, enjoy...

* * *

"Hey, Goldsworthy, wake up!"

A harsh voice whispered as a strong pair of hands shook the said man. Elijah Goldsworthy's eyes snapped open.

He didn't seem bothered by the rough way the security guard was handling him. The old man glared at him, standing up straight from his bending position. He spat on the floor. "Out to the living room." Eli smirked.

"And why should I, Edward Gottlieb?" He asked calmly, a smirk on his face. Edward scowled. "Because, you little shit, there's a new nurse." He spat on the concrete floor again. "Y'know how Helen is. She likes new nurses to introduce themselves to the patients. Get to know them and shit. _All_ the patients are required to attend this 'event'. In fact, _all_ of them are there_ right now_. So get your lazy ass out of here and go to the living room."

The balding old man cleared his throat. "Especially this one. This one's her daughter. So the whole introduction thing's a big deal." Eli raised an eyebrow. "She has_ two_ daughters?" He looked at the man with interest. "I thought she only had one, Darcy. How come no one told me Doc Helen has two daughters?"

"Are you crazy or something?" Edward snorted. "Oh yeah, you _are_ crazy." He chuckled, then said "Why would Helen tell you she had two daughters? Why would she tell you or any other patient anything about her _or_ her life or what goes on in it?"

Eli smirked. "Whatever, you old _arschloch._" The old man glared at him. "Just get in the damn living room, you little shit." Eli patted the taller man's arm as he went out. "You know you love me, Ed. If you didn't, you wouldn't bother to wake me up and tell me that something important's going in the living room."

Edward gritted his teeth as he watched the young man leave. _'Damn teenager...' _

* * *

Clare Edwards played with the edges of her skirt with trembling hands. She was nervous. _Very_ nervous. Her mother patted her head reassuringly. "Don't worry, sweetheart. There's only fifty people in this asylum."

"_Only_ fifty people?"

"Yes. Only fifty people."

Clare shook her head. "Mom, I don't have the self-confidence you and Darcy and the other nurse have." Helen sighed. "Sweetheart, there are only a few people out there." She smiled. "They won't be able to hurt you. We have ten _very_ strong security guards. Besides, the patients are very friendly, actually."

Clare sighed. "I'm not _scared_ of the patients, mom." She wiped her forehead with a handkerchief. "I'm _nervous_. I'm gonna talk in front of fifty people. No sixty, because of the guards." Helen laughed. "Oh darling." She sat next to Clare and rubbed her back soothingly.

"You're only gonna introduce yourself. Name, age, a few things about yourself. That's all." She kissed her daughter's pale face gently and headed out to the living room. "Don't worry, sweetie." She called out. "I'm sure they'll _love_ you."

Clare frowned and stood up. She adjusted the buttons on her shirt and headed out to the living room. _'Better get this over with...'_

* * *

Eli stepped into the living room. Edward was right. All of the patients were there. He recognized a few of them. Declan Coyne, the former rich guy. Former because he lost all of his money and his mother wouldn't give him any more. And the thought of working and being middle class drove him nuts.

Right now, he still thought he was rich. Always demanding for 'room service' and maids.

_Then_ there was Campbell Saunders, who went crazy due to peer pressure, abandonment and child abuse. Poor kid. He was the youngest in the asylum, only fifteen.

And then there was Katie Matlin, who went nuts because her lover died in a car crash. She in the car with him. She suffered severe head injuries. Her lover didn't make it.

Anya MacPherson went crazy because her lover cheated on her with some rich old guy's gorgeous blonde daughter.

Then there was Imogen Moreno. She was in the asylum because she stalked all the guys she liked. She collected strands of their hair and cuttings of their clothing and made 'love potions' out of the stuff she collected. She also kidnapped many of her 'loves' and did _things_ to them. Raped them, murdered their girlfriends, murdered family.

Eli was her latest 'love'. Not that she could do anything serious to him. After all, they were in an asylum, heavily guarded, and his family was out of her reach. He didn't have a girlfriend, so there was nothing to be afraid of. He shuddered as he looked at Imogen again. She was flirting with another patient.

He hated her. _Intensely_. She was creepy. And disgusting. He shook his head.

Finally, there was Mark Fitzgerald. Or "Fitz". He was in the asylum because he killed all of his lovers and made videos of himself having sex with them after her killed them. Eli didn't consider that crazy. Some of the patients were killers. _Ex_-killers.

Sometimes Eli thought that people put them in here because they thought they were crazy. But what did he know? He was in here, so he really couldn't judge.

Eli went over to stand next to Fitz. He was the only real friend he had in this place. He didn't bother to socialize with the others. They weren't trustworthy. Some of them were _truly_ crazy. "You know what's going on?"

Fitz glanced at Eli. "Yeah. Some chick is gonna introduce herself in a few minutes. You know how that crazy doctor Helen likes to make a big deal out of newcomers. Especially since this one's her _daughter_. Her youngest." Eli stared at his best friend in surprise.

"You knew she had two daughters?" Fitz nodded. "Yeah." Eli continued to stare at him. "How?"

"Heard it from Owen. Loud-mouthed security guard." Fitz smirked. "I caught a glimpse of her earlier. She's cute. _Really_ cute." Eli snorted. "You think every girl is cute, Fitz."

"Hey... What can I say? I'm a guy. And she _is_ cute." Eli wasn't convinced. "Dude, you like any girl who has the... _Equipment_..." Fitz grinned. "Yeah... But seriously, she is cute." Eli tsked. "Alright. Describe her."

"Well, for starters, she has a nice - "

"I've heard enough." Eli interrupted, shaking his head. He actually thought Fitz was serious. "She's cute, man. Trust me." Eli didn't respond. Fitz smirked. "Fine. Don't believe me. Suit yourself." He chuckled. "See for yourself. And when you do see her, I bet you'll be dazzled."

Eli grunted in response._ 'Yeah right...' _

"All right, all right. Settle down, everyone." Helen's voice commanded. Everyone silenced and stared at Helen, who was standing on a podium at the center of the living room, mic in hand. Eli snorted. A podium._ 'Seriously?' _

Helen glowered at him, then the rest of the patients. Then she smiled. "Now then, I'd like to introduce to you our new nurse, a wonderful addition to our family, my youngest daughter, Clare Diana Edwards." She stepped off the podium, beaming.

Everyone started clapping as a petite girl took her place on the podium. Eli gaped at her. She was one of the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. After staring at her face for a few minutes, he was sure that she was the _most_ beautiful girl he'd ever lay eyes on.

Fitz smirked, then whispered "Told ya." Eli didn't hear him, he was too busy staring at the beauty on the podium. He was dazzled by her fair, soft-looking skin. Her short curly brown hair, her full, soft pink lips, her long eyelashes, her pink cheeks.

But what really entranced him the most were her eyes. They were a beautiful ocean blue, full of warmth and kindness. They seemed to shimmer.

She smiled and Eli's breath was taken away. She had beautiful smile, and white, even teeth. His heart began to race. His green eyes darkened. She blushed, clutching the mic in her hand as she smiled at the awestruck, intrigued faces.

She took in a deep breath, then spoke. "H-hi..." She stuttered. Eli's fists clenched, eyes filling with lust. She had such a sweet, innocent voice. His mind began to fill with dirty thoughts.

Clare cleared her throat. "I'm Clare Diana Edwards." She looked down, cheeks burning. "Y-your new nurse. A-and..." She looked up again, but averted her eyes from the crowd. _'Why aren't they talking to each other or something? Why aren't they messing around?' _

All of the patients attention seemed to be pinned on her, the room was totally silent. Clare sighed. "I'll only be servicing the following..." She coughed. "Sorry." Helen handed her a piece of paper. Clare began reading it. "The following are Anna Stavinsky, George Kole, Murphy Adams..." She read a few other names he didn't recognize.

Clare read the last few names._ 'Almost done...'_

"... Anya MacPherson, Campbell Saunders and... Elijah Goldsworthy." Eli smirked._ 'Lucky me...' _Fitz playfully punched Eli in the arm. "_Nice_..." Eli stared at Clare, his green eyes darker than usual. Clare caught his gaze and blushed. She immediately looked away and stepped off the podium.

The guys in the crowd whistled. Eli could see why. Clare had a _great_ body. Helen scowled at the young men as they ogled her daughter's body. Eli didn't blame them. Clare's body was _perfect_. Beautiful curves, a perfect chest size and the nicest derriere he's ever seen.

The clothes she wore really showed off her body. The short white skirt showed off nice, fair legs, the tight shirt molded her breasts perfectly. Her skin was fair, soft, spotless. Eli smirked. She was pure, untainted. He could see that had no one's taken a bite of her. _'Yet...' _

She was pure, untainted. Eli smirked darkly. That would all change very soon.

* * *

Clare rushed into her mother's office, pale and shaking. She sat down on one of the armchairs near her mother's desk. Helen opened the door and went over to Clare. She patted her daughter's hand. "Sweetie, you did great out there."

Clare flushed. "No, I didn't." She frowned. "I was_ terrible_." Helen chuckled. "No. You were _adorable_. So cute with all that stuttering and blushing." She frowned a bit as she thought of something. "Though those boys really shouldn't have whistled. That was very rude."

Clare's face reddened. "Ugh... Don't remind me..." She looked worried. "The patients... Are they... _Harmless_?" Helen nodded. "Yes. They're not the kind of crazies that attack people, they just do a lot of weird stuff. You know..." She tapped her chin with a finger, thinking. Then she nodded.

"They see things we don't see, talk to themselves sit and shake in a corner sometimes, talk to the air, objects, people who aren't there... And... You know..." She folded her arms. "You know what I mean. They're completely harmless, though."

She tucked a lock of gray-brown hair behind her ear. "With the exception of Mark Fitzgerald and Elijah Gokdsworthy. Beware of those two trouble-makers. They're - "

"I thought you said _all_ of the patients were harmless." She frowned. "And you made Elijah my patient!" Clare paled. Helen sighed. "Let me finish, dear."

"Oh, sorry." Clare blushed. "Anyway, Fitzgerald is... _Was _a killer. He killed pretty girls and did inappropriate things to them. Before _and_ after he killed them." Clare shuddered. "I know... and Elijah... Well Elijah... He..." Her voice tailed off. "He what?"

"Nothing."

"Mom. Tell me."

"No." Helen said, a stern look on her face. "Why's he my patient if he's dangerous?"

"Well... He hasn't tried anything funny yet. Nothing at all. He's pretty normal, actually. He's just in here for the way he... _Did_ something. And because of his mood swings." Clare stared at her mother. "Not in _that_ way. Not like a woman's mood swings when she's on her period."

"So... He _isn't_ dangerous. And he hasn't done anything bad."

"Not _yet_... And neither has Fitz. Despite the terrible crimes they've committed on the past. The worst they've done was plant stink bombs in the bathrooms and steal food from the cafeteria. Where do they even get those stink bombs?"

Clare giggled. "Why are you so convinced that Elijah will do something bad?"

Helen snorted. "He was a criminal, dear. And his appearance." She wrinkled her nose. "Always wearing black and skull rings and whatever."

"You always judge people by their appearance."

"He's in an asylum, isn't he?"

"Yeah..."

"So my judgement is right." Clare nodded. "Alright. I'll go... Check on my patients now." Helen nodded her consent, sitting down on of the armchairs. Clare smiled and left.

* * *

"All you need to do is get a nightlight. I'll have a security guard deliver you one tonight. Before you go to bed." Clare smiled a the older girl sitting on the bed. The girl smiled back. Clare hugged her clipboard to her chest and sighed, content. Anya was such a sweetie. And very cooperative.

"I'll see you later, Anya." The brunette nodded. Clare smiled and left the room. She learned so much about her patients in under a day. Well some of them, at least. The firsts ones she checked up on really didn't like want to talk to her, no matter how nice she was.

But Anya and Campbell were nice. And very sweet. Campbell, who was her age, she felt bad for him. He was so sweet and kind but extremely depressed. All because of his peers. And Anya...

Poor, sweet Anya. Cheated on by her lover with some rich blonde whore. And the bastard left her on their third anniversary. Clare sighed, shaking her head as she leaned against a wall. The world was so cruel sometimes...

Everyone had a sad story to tell, the reason why they went insane. The reason why they were in here. Clare sighed sadly._ 'Well... That's life...' _She checked her clipboard to see the name for the last patient she had to visit. Her eyes widened and her heart raced as she saw the name on the bottom of the list.

_Elijah Goldsworthy. Room B10._

Clare bit her lip. _'Him... Oh great...' _She stood up straight._ 'Well, a job is a job. He's no exception...' _She started to look for his room. After a few minutes, she found his room. It was at the end of the hall. Clare shivered. It was cold, and the lights were dim, very weak.

She cautiously knocked on the rust metal door in front of her. _'Poor guy... His room... Is terrible...' _Compared to the other rooms, his was horrible. The other had comfy rooms, like hotel rooms. His wasn't so great. _'Do all ex-criminals have rooms like this?' _

She would talk to her mom about his room later. No one deserved to live this way. Not even an ex-criminal. She knocked again. No response. Clare tried opening the door. It creaked and opened wide. Clare stepped inside, trembling.

It was dark and cold inside. Very cold. She felt for a light switch. She found one after a gew moments and switched it on. She blinked, taking in the room.

There was nothing inside but an uncomfortable looking bed, spiderwebs in the corners of the room, a single chair. She shook her head. She blinked again, then felt something sharp pierce her head. Then darkness.

* * *

I'll update my other fics soon. Tomorrow. Soon. I'm just recovering... The lemon will be posted tomorrow. Um... Thanks for reading...


End file.
